Je ne suis pas mort, j'ai arrêté de vivre
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Shun arrive à la maison de la balance et voit Hyoga dans un bloc de glace, avec les autres il le libère, reste avec lui mais...rien ne se passe comme prévus


Ce One-shot ce situ au moment où Hyoga est libéré des glaces dans la maison du balance, Shun est avec lui...mais... rien ne se passe comme prévue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-Shot: Le malheur de l'avoir perdu, ne doit pas nous faire oublier, le bonheur de l'avoir connu.**

Il est là, à terre devant moi. Je suis tétanisé, il ne bouge plus, il ne respire presque plus. Il meurt. Je ne peux rien faire, à part le regarder. J'avance vers lui, m'agenouille à ses côté, prend sa tête et la pose sur mes genoux. Je caresses ses cheveux, je sens une larme couler sur ma joue bientôt rejointe par un millier d'autres qui s'écrase comme la première sur son visage. Ses cheveux blond comme le soleil qui illumine ma vie, sa peau douce est blanche comme la neige, ses yeux maintenant clos d'un bleu comme les cieux dans lesquels il est à présent. Je baisse mon visage pour l'approcher de son oreille et lui murmure d'une voix tremblante:

- Je..je t'aime... S'il-te-plait ne meurt pas, je t'en supplie.

Mais je m'y attendais, il ne répondais pas. Sourd à mes appelles de détresse. Ne plus l'avoir à mes côté c'est comme me priver d'oxygène, priver une plante de soleil, enlever à un condamné un espoir. Alors je me remets à pleurer sur son corps, celui de l'homme que j'aime. Mon amour, mon ange, ma lumière. Dans un dernier espoir je me dévêtis de mon armure, pour me retrouver en tunique. Je me met à chanter nôtre chanson, tu sais celle de nôtre enfance, celle que nous chantions inconsciemment sans en connaitre le sens. Je l'ai compris, ce sens et depuis maintenant 2 mois, au moment de la compétition , dès que je t'ai vu arriver, fièrement dans ton armure blanche comme ton âme. Ton entrainement en Sibérie à porter ses fruits, il t'a endurcit, t'a rendu fort, et tu as posé ton regard sur moi. Je t'ai souris et contre tout attente tu me l'a rendu et toutes ses années de souffrance pour acquérir mon armure se son effacer grâce à toi.

- Te souviens tu de cette chanson, dis-je tout bas j'entends ta respiration ralentir et chante.

Tout serait parfait  
Si le monde était  
Un monde de paix  
Comme il ne l´est jamais  
Je le laisse aux autres  
Nous créerons le notre  
Je connais le doute  
Les pleurs, la peur  
Mais tout au fond  
Là dans mon cœur

Je sais qu´un jour notre amour  
Guidera nos pas toujours  
Si toi tu es près de moi  
La nuit fera place au jour  
Tout s´éclairera  
Puisque tu es là  
L´amour nous guidera

_- _J´avais peur d´aimer  
Maintenant je sais  
Quand l´amour est vrai  
Il ne meurt plus jamais  
Un monde parfait  
Brille dans tes yeux.

Tu as chanter en ouvrant tes magnifiques yeux pour me fixer, avec le peu de force qu'il te reste tu lève ta main pour que celle-ci touche ma joue. Nous nous mettons à chanter la suite:

- _Si le monde pouvait être amoureux_  
_Il chanterait comme nous deux_

_Je sais qu´un jour notre amour  
Guidera nos pas toujours  
Si toi tu es près de moi  
La nuit fera place au jour  
Tout s´éclairera  
Puisque tu es là  
L´amour nous guidera_

Tu me souris, tu me demande de t'approcher, ce que je fais. Tu lèves la tête pour poser tes lèvres roses sur les miennes, je me remets à pleurer tu me chuchote:

- Ne pleure pas, ton beau visage ne doit pas être ravagé par les larmes, continue à vivre pour toi, pour moi, pour nous...

Sa main tombe doucement, je sens le contact se briser tout comme mon cœur, dans ton dernier souffle, tu me dis:

- Je t'aime...**_Shun_**

Et ta main s'écrase contre le sol ta respiration s'arrête, ton cœur ne bats plus, le mien se brise, mon âme se déchire, mes yeux se vide de la lumière qui les éclairaient quand je te voyait. Alors que je pleures, tu souris comme un enfant le jour de noël, un bienheureux, serein comme si tu venais de te libérer d'une charge qui te pesait sur le cœur.

- Je vivrai pour toi...pour moi... pour nous...mon _**Hyoga**_...

**_Ne pleure pas celle que tu as perdue. Au contraire, réjouis-toi de l'avoir connue_**


End file.
